1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hinge assembly for a device requiring electrical connection between two parts moveable relative to one another, such as a computer having a moveable speaker or a moveable display, and particularly to a hinge assembly which can be readily assembled with the device and which provides access to a cable.
2. The Related Art
Hinge assemblies are widely used to pivotably connect different parts of a device, such as a display and a base of a portable computer. Hinge assemblies allow the device to be closed in a relatively compact and protected configuration when not in use and to be opened to an easily used position when in use.
An example of a conventional hinge assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 81201626 for a notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a hinge assembly includes a rotating shaft 1, a pair of washers 2, a base bracket 3 between the washers 2, a pair of resilient plates 4 oppositely abutting against each other, a bushing 5, a torsion spring 6, a positioning board 7 and a locknut 8. The rotating shaft 1 and the base bracket 3 have a complicated structure and thus a high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, since the hinge assembly includes many components, the procedure of assembling the hinge assembly to a notebook computer is laborious and time-consuming. Additionally, the hinge assembly does not provide a protected pathway for a cable which electrically connects different parts of the notebook computer to which the hinge assembly is connected.
Another example of a conventional hinge assembly used in a notebook computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,048. Referring to FIG. 2 of the attached drawings, a hinge assembly includes a mounting arm 38, a spring isolator 46, a torsion spring 60, a clutch mechanism 100 and a friction bushing 126. A slot 130 is defined at a center of the hinge assembly to provide access to a cable 140 for electrically connecting different parts between which the hinge assembly is attached. However, the structure of the hinge assembly is complicated and has a high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the procedure of assembling the hinge assembly to a notebook computer is laborious and time-consuming. Additionally, an angle within which the different parts of the computer are rotatable relative to each other is limited within 150 degrees.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly having a simple structure and being readily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly enhancing access to a cable for facilitating electrically connecting different parts of a device between which the hinge assembly is arranged.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hinge assembly allowing a large angular range of movement.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer has a base and a speaker pivotably attached to the base via a hinge assembly. A cable extends through the hinge assembly to electrically connect the base and the speaker. The hinge assembly comprises a pair of bushings fixed to the base, a sleeve fixed to the speaker and a pair of shafts. The pair of shafts is retained in opposite ends of the sleeve and is rotatably received in the bushings for pivotably attaching the speaker to the base. An aperture is defined in one of the bushings, a notch is defined in the sleeve, and a bore is defined through the shaft for extension of the cable.